There exists a growing popularity in instant messaging services. Instant messaging is a type of communication using the World Wide Web and/or the Internet to create a group to which members of the group utilize computing devices to communicate with each other via private chat transactions.
In some situations, certain information sent via instant messaging needs to be sent using a method that reduces the risk that someone will intercept the transmitted message or parts of a message and read the message. Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.